Birthday gift
by Gravenimage
Summary: Naruto is finally the Hokage and it's his birthday so Sakura decides to give him his well deserve birthday gift. One shot lemon WARNING some spoilers from latest manga chapters.


Birthday Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it's the rightful property of Massashi Kishimoto-san.

**Authors Notes: this will be my fourth one shot it's another NS story. I am still working on the next chapter from am I worthy to love you like I said before, I might finish it by the end of the month. The reason I decided to write this story it's because a long time ago I received a PM from the moderator of the Naru/Saku lemonade community (C2) telling me to write a NS lemon one shot so it can be part of said community. It took me a while but I am finally replying his message with this story so yes people it's rated M because it's a lemon OS, be warned to all minors. As usual if you like the story then please leave a review if you don't then don't bother writing the flame you'll be wasting both my time and yours. Hope you all enjoy it and to the moderator of the C2 NS lemonade here you go I hope you add this story to your community. **

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold letters dream sequences **

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

_**

* * *

**_

(Location: Hokage office fire tower Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Naruto gave a sigh as he was seated on his desk doing the usual work from hell of every single Hokage, filling the paperwork. He hated this and he knew that he wasn't the only one who shared his opinion this was probably the worst job for the Hokage to do, it was boring and annoying. No matter how many times he complained mentally he had no choice but to do it because it was part of his job. After all this is part of being Hokage the title and lifelong dream he fought hard to achieve for a long time. For years he has endured many kinds of hardships to fulfill said dream each harder and painful than the last one he looked at it with determination and kept moving forward. Never giving up trusting in his own strength and the support of his friends he finally obtained the title of fire kage of Konoha. He achieved his dream when the fourth shinobi war ended which it was known as one of the most brutal wars ever fought in the shinobi world.

It has been four years since the fourth shinobi war took place the new united alliance consisting of the five hidden villages leaf, sand, rock, cloud and mist all joined forces to battle the organization of Akatsuki lead by Uchiha Madara. It was a tough battle ending with a lot of casualties but together they were able to triumph against the Uchiha and the rest of his forces. Kabuto were among his forces the former apprentice of the snake sanin Orochimaru has become truly skilled and strong he was able to performed the impure resurrection technique bringing back the death, unlike his predecessor he brought back more people and stronger than ever before. And of course there was Sasuke his best friend former member of team seven the Uchiha has become very powerful gaining eternal magenkyou sharingan by taking Itachi's eyes. He could never forget that battle it was the toughest after the one with Madara and Kabuto in the end he was able to bring back his friend back to the light and they joined forces to defeat their enemies.

The war ended but it took time for the scars from the war to be healed both Madara and Kabuto were defeated the ten tails was never summoned because the remaining jinchurikki were saved. After the war the alliance was still standing the Raikage was still in charge of the alliance although there were people saying that he should be the one in charge, the thought made him smile. Konoha became more pacifist than ever looking for solutions to be solved without resorting to violence, and then he became Hokage. After the war Tsunade suggested to the council that he should be candidate to become the next Hokage no one disagreed why should they. He was the hero of Konoha the entire village loves him and respects him, they probably agreed with the council's decision. And so he became the sixth Hokage finally achieving his lifelong dream he remembered the day like it was yesterday the entire village was cheering wildly along with his friends and teammates. Sakura, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato were the happiest of the lot they all agreed that he deserved, that he has earned the position rightfully.

Sasuke although he helped him defeat Madara and bring an end to the war he was still arrested and he was serving time in an ANBU prison. His act wasn't enough to justify all of the crimes he did including attempting to capture the eight tails and risked a war with hidden cloud and the murdered of Danzo. The village feared him and they were expecting as an S rank missing nin that he should be executed for his crimes, however he had other plans. As soon as he became Hokage he revealed the truth of the Uchiha massacre to the entire village and the truth of Itachi's intentions for killing the clan. Some people didn't care others felt sorry for him, while the majority thought he should be killed because he's a threat. He made sure that the Uchiha will be spare and sever his sentence in prison because killing him wasn't the answer he was still looking for way to bring peace it was his next goal now that he was the Hokage. Killing Sasuke will bring hatred and will continue the never ending circle of pain he had promised Nagato that he was going to bring an end to the devious cycle for good.

So here he has ruling over as the new Hokage he was so busy with his work that he has forgotten one important detail, about today. It was October 10 his birthday time does fly when you're very busy he wasn't planning in celebrating it with all of the works he has ahead. Today was the day he was turning twenty his body has experienced drastic changes after four years although with his busy schedule he probably didn't had the time to notice. His spiky blond hair has become a little longer reaching Jiraiya's length of hair, all the baby fat from his face was gone giving his chin a very define look. He has increased in height he was probably 6'4 he was truly among the tallest shinobis in the village. With his appearance he was also the most handsome man in Konoha as well and yet he was still single he has never given it any thought though. He was happy the way he was and he wasn't desperate seeking a girlfriend as always in his mind there was only one woman he would want, he would desire to have to claim her heart.

He gave another sigh piling the documents he has already filled giving his signature thinking about the words love and girlfriend only one woman popped in his head. Yes there was only one woman who has captured his heart the same woman he has loved for as long as he remembers, he was so young since he laid eyes on her and stood love struck by her radiance. The same woman who used to be his teammate when he was a genin and sworn to bring her happiness, to put a smile on her beautiful face and keep it that way. It was Haruno Sakura the girl whose name means spring field of cherry blossoms it went so well with the color of her hair because it resemblance the cheery blossom petals. To him there was no other woman like her she had everything he longed for in a woman courage, beauty, brains, hardworking, dedicated, strong willed everything. She was the strongest and most skilled medic nin in all of Konoha and probably the five countries, she has surpassed her teacher Tsunade.

Her presence always makes him happy it brought him joy to see her face and it gets even better whenever he will talk to her. She has become someone so close and precious to her and he will always hide the fact ignoring his heart skipping a beat, or the feelings of butterflies in his stomach whenever she was near. He really didn't get nervous because he acted like himself and she will always enjoy his company no matter what, they were the best of friends and made a great team together. They will support each other in the battlefield as well when it came to the good times and bad, they were that close. But on the back of his mind he has always wanted more than just friendly relationship with the pink haired kunoichi so much more he has always loved her and secretly he desire her. Even when they were young and she was constantly chasing over Sasuke acting like a shallow fan girl or the times she belittled him and hit him for saying or doing something stupid.

He smiled happy to have finished another stack of paper only a thousand to go, he sighed reminding himself of the tragedy. He has come to understand his feelings for the rosette a long time ago yet he didn't know about her feelings he was too dense to understand. Sure he realized that when he returned from his training with Jiraiya she started acting more closely and friendlier with him showing her caring side, he knew it she does care for him. He has seen her as someone who would love the Uchiha forever thinking that her love for him was eternal and undying like his love for her, he was wrong. There was once a time he was shocked in his entire life words coming out of her mouth, he never thought he would ever get to hear. He signed another document while giving it the Hokahe seal he stopped in deep thought remembering that day like it was a yesterday it seemed to be a dream come true for him, it ended up turning into a nightmare. Because of his strong denial that Sakura will always love Sasuke and she will only see him as a close friend.

* * *

_**The group was standing in the snowy weather in a small village somewhere in iron country. Naruto was with Kakashi and Yamato which the group had some company from other shinobis of Konoha. Sakura and Sai members of team Kakashi arrived along with Kiba and Lee like the rest of them they were wearing ponchos to keep them warm from the cold weather. The pink haired medic was the first to speak telling the reason why they left their village coming here while the kage summit was happening, she needed to talk to Naruto about something important. **_

_**Once the words escaped from her mouth telling him why she came here to talk to him the blond jinchurikki stood dead silent in pure shock. His cerulean eyes were wide like dinner plates it was like he has heard the most shocking thing in the entire world he was speechless. He couldn't say any words hearing from the pink haired medic only three words which he never thought he will hear coming from her, yet looking into her face it wasn't a dream. He calmed down and faced her everyone has also heard her they were present to witness such event, he took the strength to talk.**_

"_**What was that Sakura-chan….I didn't hear you right could you repeat that again?"**_

_**Blushing feeling embarrassed she repeated her three words to him" what I said Naruto is that I love you…."**_

_**She continued" I am here confessing to you so please listen to what I have to say…."**_

_**He blushed never expecting this to happen he both felt shocked and overjoyed at the same time it felt it was such a great feeling, his heart started beating faster. **_

"_**I was a complete fool to love Sasuke-kun in the first place…."**_

_**He reacted after hearing that now he knew something was wrong it was odd to hear her say something like that he was no longer feeling overjoyed and his uncertainty was gone by now. **_

"_**But why what's going on Sakura-chan….did something happened?" **_

_**She shrugged it completely the reason that lead her to make this decision trying to erase the guilt she was feeling in her heart" nothing happen I just realized that I can't be in love with someone who is a wanted criminal, I can't stay a child forever I'm going to face reality from now on."**_

_**She took so much strength and courage to say the next words" so what do you say Naruto there's no need to bring Sasuke-kun back to the village anymore, would you drop your promise?"**_

_**Yamato reacted he knew something was wrong for Sakura acting the way she was" what the heck-"**_

_**He was interrupted by Kakashi who wanted her to continue looking to see the outcome of this it seems that he had an idea what she was up to.**_

_**Something has snapped inside of Naruto when he heard her last words no doubt about it there was something really wrong with his teammate. He was suspicious even more now her behavior was really worrying him this wasn't the Sakura he has always known and loved. Why was she doing this why was she acting like this now he knew her that well, like him she cares deeply for the Uchiha. She loves Sasuke and she would never turned her back on the boy she likes he was also her friend and teammate. She would never betray a friend or a precious person she was just like him very loyal to the people that mean a lot in their lives. **_

"_**What's going on Sakura-chan what is wrong with you is this some kind of joke, I will never forgive you?" his tone showed concern. **_

"_**I told you nothing is wrong I realized there's no point in chasing someone who is a criminal, he has become someone dangerous. But if you really want to know I will tell you right now…."**_

_**Her answer has made the blond jinchurikki upset he knew she didn't meant those words he was in deep thought. He was lost with his thoughts that he didn't realized the pink haired kunoichi giving him a full hug it was different from the one she gave him when he returned to the village after defeating Pain. This hug was like she wanted to be in control when it comes to comfort him, like she was securing him telling him everything was going to be all right. For a moment he was happy at the way she was holding him in her arms a second time she has hugged him was enough to make the happiest person in the world. **_

_**The audiences present witnessing the suspicious confession has stayed quiet since Sakura told Naruto her reason to talking to him. **_

_**Sai was in deep thought giving his usual expression he hoped that the rosette has made the right decision in confessing to him, it was necessary to make the blond understand. Sakura was doing this due to his actions for telling her about the jinchurikki's feelings for her and how much pain the promise of the life time he made to her was hurting him because he was clinging to it like it was a burden. Sasuke was also responsible for causing him pain with his actions and becoming a dangerous criminal. **_

_**Lee was heartbroken when he heard the pink haired medic's confession to her blond teammate. Sakura was the girl he had a crush and Naruto was his rival when it came to claim her heart he has promised him he will fight hard to conquer her heart and win over her affections. He has failed and lost the match against the blond jinchurikki although he respected him a lot as a friend and companion, he was happy that he has a lost. In the end the strongest man has earned the privilege to have Sakura's love. **_

_**Kiba looked upset because he was expecting that Sakura will tell Naruto about the rookie's decision to execute Sasuke with their own hands. That they will be the ones to deliver the wicked blow of justice to the Uchiha and former Konoha shinobi it was important to tell him about the fate of his best friend and brother. But he wasn't expecting this they actually travel all the way to iron country just so she could confess her feelings to him, whatever the rosette was up to he didn't like it one bit. His dog Akamaru was probably thinking the same thing but like his master he decided to continue listening.**_

_**Yamato was quiet listening to the conversation at first he was going to stop Sakura in whatever she plan she had in mind making Naruto to drop the promise and stop chasing Sasuke, something was really wrong with her. He knew there was no need for her to confess her feelings to him in such way after all he knew the truth of her feelings for the blond. He was about to revealed them to her the day he turned into the four tails fox at the Heaven and Earth Bridge. Kakashi has stopped him so he obviously wants to see this until the very end, now he was starting to realize the point of the rosette's confession. **_

_**Kakashi was the person who was quiet the entire time since Sakura and the group arrived. Once the pink haired kunoichi revealed her intention for coming he knew something was odd. Making Naruto stop chasing Sasuke there was a truth to be revealed he was the first to realize that she was hiding something from the group when she confessed to the blond jinchurikki. Hearing every word and her behavior he knew what she had in mind even as he watched her hugging the blond in a protective way. She was protecting him probably from Sasuke or perhaps something else.**_

'_**Sakura you….' He kept his visible eye at the two teens.**_

_**The pink haired medic was blushing while holding her most precious person feeling so happy and safe while Naruto's expression was blank and unreadable.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun keeps getting further away from me he keeps making crimes and breaking my heart. But you Naruto you have been here with me all this time the hero who has saved the village and respected by the people, I have become one of them. That annoying little prankster I have watched you grown into a strong handsome man…."**_

_**Her right hand reached for his back feeling the warmth of his body" but when I hold you like this I feel so safe I feel like holding you forever, so from the bottom of my heart Naruto I-"**_

_**She didn't finished because Naruto broke the hug looking at her with an upset expression putting his arms on her shoulders like he was trying to wake her up from whatever genjutsu she has been casted on.**_

"_**Didn't you hear me Sakura-chan I said cut the crap with this sick joke?"**_

_**She was surprised she wasn't expecting him to react this way but somehow she had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to believe her she was starting to get nervous. She only did the one thing she could do she gave him a smile trying to convince that her intentions were true. **_

"_**Why are you upset I have moved on from loving Sasuke-kun to you they say a women's heart is like the autumn sky right?"**_

_**He has gotten serious he kept his arms on her shoulders holding her firmly like he was trying to wake her from the dream she was having and told her harsh words that will open her eyes back to reality.**_

"_**I hate people who lie to themselves…."**_

_**She was shocked at his comment she could feel her heart breaking, it has hurt her. Somehow she knew he wasn't going to believe her that she had feelings for him it was filling her with guilt. She was always a terrible liar and her explanation wasn't enough to convince him that she no longer cared for Sasuke on the inside she still does. It upset her that he didn't believe the part of her confession she was finally speaking from her heart and he completely blew it in her face like she was a big time liar. She managed to keep her temper in check and explain herself before she ends up punching the blond shinobi for his dense attitude. **_

"_**Are you saying I'm lying to myself?"**_

_**He stood in deep thought he knew he was right because this wasn't the Sakura he knew she would never stop caring for Sasuke or developed romantic feelings for him, for the matter.**_

"_**I'm the only one who knows what I'm feeling if you don't like me then just said so, don't make up excuses."**_

"_**It's just that it's weird that you have come all the way here just for something like that…."**_

"_**Something like that….?" **_

_**She glared at him for his comment it wasn't very nice while he was taking back by her reaction" something like that you think it's easy for a girl to confess her feelings?" **_

"_**Of course I will come here you're always putting yourself in danger. Akatsuki are after you because you're a jinchurikki every time you leave the village your life gets in even greater danger, I have come here to take you back to the village where you'll be safe…."**_

_**The blond shinobi was still not believing her explanation he was sure stubborn" that's sounds like an excuse to me I think I know you better than that."**_

_**The pink haired medic nin raised her hand while giving a sigh" you don't know nothing at all I don't like Sasuke-kun anymore now that he's a wanted criminal, there is no need for you to continue keeping that promise to me."**_

_**His eyes softened" that's not it at all, it's not about that promise. I know the reason why Sasuke wants revenge his family meant everything to him they were his reason to be alive and they were his precious people. Losing all of them was too much for him he couldn't bare the pain that's why he dedicated his life to have revenge as his ultimate goal."**_

"_**Then why does he still wants revenge even after he killed Itachi?" Kiba said.**_

"_**That's not it Itachi he-"**_

_**Kakashi cut him off" that's enough Naruto."**_

_**He remembered what the mask jounin told him along with Yamato about what Madara told him the truth of the Uchiha massacre. He was going to keep it a secret because it had to be proved whether it's true or not he decided to keep quiet, however the urge to tell the group was big. **_

_**The group stood confused not having a clue what the blond teen was talking about, none knew the reason of Sasuke's revenge when he has supposed fulfilled it with the death of his older brother. **_

_**The whiskered blond turned again to the pink haired teen" it's not about the promise anymore, I want to save Sasuke for myself…."**_

_**He has made a big mistake that's not what Sakura wanted she got annoyed at his answer. She frowned while feeling getting upset irritated this wasn't part of her plan. Of course she was expecting that this was going to happen she knew him well and the truth that both teens were very stubborn. She felt like punching him but she had more important things to worry about she was going to keep the secret of the rookies decision to execute the Uchiha. **_

_**Kiba got closer to her finally realizing her place he decided to whisper while she was still upset about Naruto's decision" what should we do Sakura should we tell him the truth?"**_

_**She replied by stomping hard on his foot while the Inuzuka screamed in pain and Akamaru whined. Her behavior was like a spoiled little who got what she didn't wanted or rather acting very haughty towards the jinchurikki. **_

"_**Fine I'm going back to the village!"**_

_**She walked out with the rest of the group following her and Naruto was staring at her retreating back in deep thought remembering how she acted when confessing her feelings was something like that. Her words that she didn't love Sasuke were still ringing in his mind, he still believe someone has convinced her otherwise. **_

_**She let out some tears without looking back at him in her mind she apologized to him for what she was about to do. Expecting he will hate her she only thought about her objective now everything was done she confessed to him and tried to protect from learning the painful about the Uchiha. Sai was looking at her before taking a quick glance at a corner from one of the lodges in the village he has used an ink clone ready to use it he needed to warn the others of Sakura's plan. **_

"_**Kiba I need your help" she started.**_

"_**What for?" replied the Inuzuka.**_

"_**I need you to help me find Sasuke-kun…."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto has finished another stack of papers only to be meeting by another large group at least he was almost done, he was going at a fast pace. He was still thinking about the day Sakura confessed to him he knew something was wrong with her and he was right if it wasn't for Sai he would have never gotten in time to save her. Because on that day as soon as she left with Kiba, Lee and Sai he had a surprise visit from the former ROOT member he has revealed her plan to him, which it has shocked him a lot. He stopped filling the document in deep thought on that day he found out Sakura's true intentions why she took her time to visit him confessed her feelings to him and tried to convince him that she no longer care for the Uchiha, his cerulean eyes softened a bit at the memory.

* * *

"_**It's Sai why are you here?" Naruto was surprised seeing him after he just saw him leaving with Sakura, he was about to go back to the inn he was staying.**_

"_**It's one of his ink clones" Kakashi noticed immediately.**_

"_**What's wrong?" asked Yamato.**_

"_**I'm going to tell you the truth that Sakura couldn't tell you" he replied.**_

"_**The truth….?" The blond stood in deep thought.**_

"_**What's going on Sai?" said the wood user.**_

"_**I knew something was wrong with her she looked like she was hiding something" said the blond jinchurikki.**_

"_**Sakura didn't come here to confess to you she was supposed to tell you a very important announcement that she choose to keep it a secret from you."**_

"_**An announcement?" replied Yamato.**_

_**The former ROOT nodded" Sasuke is going to be execute as a traitor that's the decision our group has made."**_

_**Kakashi and Yamato gasped in shock but Naruto took it worst as he was beyond shocked. His eyes were wide he looked like he has just been slapped by the cold slap of reality it was very painful.**_

"_**She was supposed to tell you about everyone's decision to take care of Sasuke ourselves as a former shinobi from Konoha."**_

"_**And Sakura-chan agreed to this?" Naruto couldn't believe it.**_

"_**Sasuke has become an international criminal the chances of bringing him back to the village were lost the moment we found out that he joined Akatsuki since they were responsible for the destruction of the village, if we let things continue they way they are he will become a dangerous threat to everyone."**_

"_**So it has come down to this?" Kakashi said looking at the blond feeling sorry for him he thought he was to blame for not helping the Uchiha.**_

"_**But that can't be Sakura-chan would never agree to this she loves Sasuke so much…."**_

"_**Sakura is not stupid she knows when to choose between the safeties of everyone in the village over her former teammate."**_

"_**But why….why she didn't tell me the truth?" he was thinking about the pink haired kunoichi.**_

"_**She knew it was going to affect you she probably didn't want to see you in pain by the decision" replied the mask jounin.**_

"_**But if that's true then she obviously was never planning in telling Naruto in the first place then why bother coming here confessing to him if she was going to keep quiet about Sasuke's execution the entire time, what is Sakura planning Sai?" said Yamato.**_

"_**Even after everything I have read about human behavior and human emotions I still can't figure out why she acted like that, but perhaps I have a strong guess what she could be up to…."**_

_**Kakashi seems to have read his mind" she's probably going to find Sasuke and kill him herself…."**_

_**Naruto gasped even more he was very shocked.**_

"_**Perhaps I'm with her right now and she has asked Kiba to help her look for him."**_

"_**That can't be it's not possible she loves Sasuke so much she would never think of something like that…."**_

"_**She chose you over Sasuke in order to remove the burden she gave you of the promise, she thought lessening your burden by confessing to you but…." **_

_**The former ROOT thought what he told Sakura while they were traveling to iron country to do this together because he was also a member of team Kakashi. She told him thank you but her smile told him otherwise.**_

"_**Even I could tell that she was faking her smile she was planning in doing this herself in the first place it must be because she has relied on you for so long. She's probably expecting that you will hate her forever for taking the decision in killing Sasuke."**_

_**Naruto was in deep thought beyond it doesn't matter if she manages to pull it off he will never hate her for taking the decision to kill their teammate. He understood her actions are for the better of the village and for the sake of protecting everyone from the threat the Uchiha has become. He was still shocked that she will decided to kill him without giving it a second thought this was Sasuke the boy she loves, the same person she will give her life to find and bring him back to the village. **_

"_**But Sasuke she loves him too much I know she does!"**_

"_**That's why she wants to kill him, it's because she loves him that she wants to kill him. She can't stand seeing him walking the path of darkness he has chosen it's her way of saving him even if it means killing the one she loved…."**_

_**The blond finally lowered his head the information Sai told him was finally entering his system, it was sinking in. In his mind the sweet and wonderful picture of team seven when they were twelve slowly started cracking until it shattered to pieces completely it's like he has finally woken to reality. He has realized that Sakura was no longer that silly Sasuke fan girl anymore he hated himself for realizing that now. She has changed matured she was willing to do what's right when it came to take care of a missing nin even if it was her former teammate. She was willing to kill him in a way to protect the village and himself more importantly, he figured out what she was trying to do. She tried to protect him from the rookie's decision of killing Sasuke and instead she chose to take the task herself, in a way the he didn't hated the group from their own generation but herself. She was willing to make such sacrifice for his sake she has truly grown up in more ways than he thought. **_

_**

* * *

**_

The whiskered Hokage finished filling another document putting in it next to the stack of signed papers. After he left the inn and rush towards Sakura's location in sage mode he could still remember it like it was yesterday. He saw it with his own eyes Sasuke was grabbing Sakura by her throat choking her and he was about to slid her throat with her own kunai the thought made him shiver in fear. If he hadn't rescued her that day the Uchiha would have pretty much kill her it was horrible to see one of his most precious about to die at the hands of another precious person, and she was the girl he has always love with all of his heart. Ever since then he knew Sasuke has fallen very low for trying to kill one of his friends and former teammate his actions spoke for himself. There was no need to think about the Uchiha he was saved and sound he hoped that he will change his ways, helping him defeat Madara was a great start.

But he was so happy that things between him and Sakura haven't change after the confession incident. They were still talking to each other hanging out acting normal around the each other in fact they probably got even closer than before. The thought scared him if their friendship would have been ruined with what happened he found out it wasn't her fault for the decision she made. Sai told him that he was responsible for pushing her to make the decision telling her that he loves her, Shikamaru was also responsible for her decision too. He wasn't happy with them at first but he figured out that they were trying to do what was right to protect the village everything was all right. The most important revelation after their second reunion with Sasuke that it hit him the truth of Sakura's feelings after denying it for so long he has finally come to terms that she does have feelings for him that goes beyond simple friendship.

He resumed filling another document that was then this is now he didn't know if her feelings for him were still there. It's been four years since the confession and fourth shinobi war did she still love him, yet he couldn't risk it. Back then Sasuke wasn't there allowing for him and the pink haired medic to grow close becoming the best of friends but now he was here and even if he was in jail she could take another leap back at loving him again. The thought troubled his heart there was the possibility that she went back to have feelings for the Uchiha and move on from her feelings for him. She hasn't said a word to him after all these years but he does admit that both have been very busy since the war ended. Sakura was head medic of the Konoha medical unit and she was in charge of the hospital she has a very important position it has happened for becoming a very skilled medic nin. He was no better being the Hokage so they obviously will have their time cut out and it was hard to spend time together like they used to back when he was a genin and she a chunin.

Filled with determination he finished filling another document hoping that he will be done with the stack of papers before the end of the day, or maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he didn't finish. Today was his birthday not a very happy day for him because it always brings him the painful memories of his past the day the nine tails attacked the village. His birthday was pretty much a cursed day rather than a joyful day although with how important he has become to Konoha everyone will be celebrating it trying to cheer him especially his close friends. He stopped filling the document even if he was close to finish things were different now he was loved by everyone in the village and maybe it was time to start liking his birthday. His thoughts were interrupted hearing a knock on his door he had a strong guess who was the visitor.

"Come on in."

The door opened revealing the woman of his dreams the kunoichi who has stolen his heart a long time ago. He tried to calm down staring at Sakura who has entered his office today she was wearing her battle uniform which has changed a little since they were on the same team. Her medic uniform had a couple of things similar from her old chunin attire the red shirt with her clan symbol was now shorter resembling a tank top the shirt had an opening on the middle showing some cleavage and a mesh shirt. Her black shorts were longer reaching to her knees but she was still gorgeous in his eyes anything she will wear and she will still be the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. She no longer wear her black high heels she was wearing black shinobi sandals as well as her pink elbow pads, however she was still wearing her black combat gloves. She was a little taller probably a few inches since she was sixteen and her pink hair was longer reaching to her back she has tied it up with a pony tail, she will always be an angel in his eyes.

As soon as he laid eyes on the pink haired beauty things started happening in his brain. Lately every time he will see her he will start having some dreams between him and her, or more precise erotic dreams. Due to his strong feelings for her he has been having intimate dream and they seemed very real and each dream was very hot and steamy. It was amazing daydreaming of him making love to the rosette going deep and hard while she loudly moans his name in ecstasy begging for more imagining how good it must feel to penetrate her womanhood, it was enough to make him hard. His hormones were killing him if it wasn't that he had nerves of steel and a never ending patience to hold temptation he knew he will be in big trouble if he ever did anything intimate to her. The dreams were emerging again and he hated this they were probably getting worst every day taking a deep breath always help, but this time it wasn't.

"Sakura you're here early as always" he smiled at the pink haired woman.

"**OOoooooohhhhh yes Naruto!"**

"_Not now damn it please stupid hormones…."_

"**Naruto!" **the Sakura in his fantasy moaned loudly wanting more of the sexual assault he was giving her.

The twenty year old Haruno Sakura smiled fondly at him like she will always do it was one of the reasons that she has earned a lot of respect for the whiskered Hokage over the years. He has become someone special to her and so close she has never known a man so well like him and the more she thought about it the more it drive her crazy. Her feelings for the blond jicnhurikki have grown ten folds since that day she confessed to him at iron country and she hated that it took her so long to follow her heart in choosing the right person to love. She has been very patient to say a word to him it was hard for her she was very busy with her work the same with him, but they had a lot of work in their hands. How she has missed spending time with him talking, walking together like old times it wasn't the same anymore. They were now adults and with their current positions it was difficult to even have the time to sit down have some tea and have a conversation.

For a moment she was staring at him with lustful eyes Naruto has become into a very handsome man developing one hell of a body. She admitted he was very attractive and the best of all she was there present watching him growing up as an annoying, loud prankster to a strong, hardworking shinobi of the leaf. Thoughts were running through her head dirty thoughts regarding herself and the blond jinchurikki doing different promising positions that was defined as sexual intercourse. The vivid images was having an effect on her body making her feel hot and wet between her legs she stood staring at the blond Hokage. Naruto was wearing a long cloak resembling the one his father the fourth wore but it was colored black with orange flames on the bottom, he wore a full strap jounin vest with an orange long sleeve shirt. He finally wore long black cargo pants with black shinobi sandals he looked amazing, looking at him with her jade eyes he was the definition of a hot god.

She kept her smile while her hormones were driving her insane she even had to hold the incoming moan that would escape her lips just by staring at him. He was having such an effect on her she could imagined what will be to actually make love to him, it was too late to realized that she was lost in one of her erotic dreams. She imagined walking to him and ripping his clothes before giving him a wild tongue kiss she quickly removed her own clothes before straddling him and begin to do the act of sex. Both moaned loudly as they smack their bodies at one another giving the sexual pleasure of penetration she couldn't waste anymore time. She has seen how the single women in the village have been looking at him it made her angry, and eventually jealous. He was never the popular boy who will get all the girls because she started liking him in secrecy before he made a name for himself now all the single women were trying to claim him because he was very famous.

She wasn't going to lose him without putting up a fight not to those sexes starves fan girls she will have to make sure to claim him first. She needed to know about his feelings for her did he still love her after four years, did he still held her dear in his heart. She thought that he does still love her but she wanted to hear it from his own mouth she was pretty sure that he no longer thought that she was bound by Sasuke. Her feelings for the Uchiha were long gone the day he left Konoha to join Orochimaru where he left her on the same bench that he complemented her forehead, or more precise that Naruto complemented. It took her a while to realize the truth that the blond had used a transformation jutsu to look like Sasuke on that day and to think that she's supposed to be the smart one, it took her three years to figure that out. She erased any perverted thoughts going back to reality smiling at him.

"You called Hokage-sama?"

"Sakura I thought we agreed to leave all formalities while we're in my office" he smiled at her he has finally come to dropped the suffix to her name because he saw her as a full grown woman he respected her even more than how he used to.

"You're right but I can't help it you are the Hokage" she kept her smile she did meant it.

"That sounds like an excuse" he raised an eyebrow giving a smirk.

"It is a shinobis duty to respect and honor the kage he/she follows I'm just simply following the rules."

"We known each other for almost our entire lives you don't have to treat me so highly."

"_I should after everything you have done for me" _she nodded but she didn't agree with him she owes him so much.

"Now to business yes I did call you here for your report."

"Right"

She took a scroll from her kunai pouch opening it" I will read my report on the status of the hospital."

"Go ahead."

"First medical unit under my command is distributing medicine and healing the wounded, second unit lead by Shizune is handling surgery and operations. The elderly and children are under the care of the middle unit, doctors and the nurses are doing a good job like always. Last week we practiced an emergency drill in case of an attack we successfully beat our record to 5.2 seconds taking the sick and the injured to the shelters. That will be all."

"As always you are doing an excellent job, I would expect nothing less from the best medic in the five nation's granny Tsunade did one heck of a job training you."

His complement made her smile widely lifting her spirit to keep doing her best as always, she also blushed while her heart started beating faster.

"Thank you Hokage….I mean N….Naruto sorry."

"As long as you call me by my name I don't have a problem."

He went back to his work focusing only on is job because he was ignoring the impure fantasies in his head. He has forgotten that the pink haired medic was still there she has remained quiet looking at him she seemed to be lost in thought. In truth she was having one of her fantasies with the blond Hokage a hot one she kept staring at biting her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning at the vivid dream. She was blushing while rubbing her thighs she knew by doing her underwear was wet, she tried to ignore it but she failed because the erotic dream was amazing.

"**Ooooohhhhh Naruto yes fuck my pussy more!"**

"_Calm down Sakura you can't make your move if you're like this…."_

Erasing the dream from existence she finally composed herself facing the blond jinchurikki who was still busy doing the paperwork. This was her chance to finally make her move on him to ask him out and talk so he can finally know how she feels and that wasn't all she was well aware what today was. She will never forget his birthday ever since he became someone so precious to her she has made it as her priority to memorized Naruto's birthday. Even if she knew that he didn't like it due that it was the day the nine tails fox attacked the village the day itself was nothing but torture to him. She ended up marking October 10 in all of her calendars not because of the Kyuubi attack but because it was his birthday and it was her duty to always remember it. This was the perfect chance if she didn't tell him now she may never know when she will have another chance like this, it was now or never.

"Oh Sakura you're still here?" Naruto finally noticed her presence in his office.

"It's all right you were busy so I don't blame you if you forgot I was here" she replied with a smile.

"Sorry but that will be all you're dismissed."

"Oh…." She was disappointed.

"What's wrong?" he grew worry of her expression she was hurt.

"It's nothing I was wondering" she needed to do this she took a deep breath.

"Look Naruto I know you're busy I'm busy too but I've been thinking. We haven't had a long conversation in a while we haven't hanged out like old times for a long time…."

The blond Hokage nodded" I know what you mean but I guess things change we have become important assets to the village it's no surprise that we don't have time in our hands to take a break from all the work."

She knew he was right she felt her heart breaking" I know things can't stay the same but I don't want this to change. I want to continue spending time with you, talking to you and walking with you like old times. I don't want our friendship to end I want our bond to stay strong like it has always been…."

He was surprised by her comment he smiled" I feel the same too I really miss hanging out with you Sakura keeping our friendship strong. I would love to spend time with you but my job is too important I can't leave this desk and take a break, a Hokage's work is never done."

"Everyone deserves a break even you, too much work can be bad for you it can cause stress and depression" she gave her two cents as a medic nin and a friend.

He chuckle" funny you say that you're the one who is such a workaholic, you're almost the entire day at the hospital."

She gave him a small pout while blushing because he was right" hey I'm trying to help you here give me some credit."

"It's okay I'm not mad but my work is endless I can't leave my office and relax."

The pink haired kunoichi walked to him getting closer to his desk" I know you want to take a rest from all of this, Tsunade-sama hated doing the paperwork I'm sure you feel the same way too."

"You have no idea paperwork sucks it's probably the worst part of being Hokage" he gave a sigh.

She couldn't help but giggle at his comment" see you do need a break how about if we go get some tea or some ramen and then we can talk like old times what do you say?"

"Having ramen with you sounds great Sakura it's very tempting" he was thinking about a hot bowl of ramen from Ichiraku.

"Just say yes" she smiled.

He stood quiet just looking into her beautiful jade eyes he could accept immediately he really does need the break. He stopped in mid thought realizing something important something shocking about the pink haired medic she stood staring at him with a smile waiting for his response. Once he knew that this wasn't a dream he figured out what just happened he felt dumbfounded.

"_No way did she….did Sakura just ask me out on a date?"_

"Sakura are you okay?"

"What do you mean I'm fine?"

"I kind of thought that you asked me out for a moment…."

She didn't frown at him instead she shrugged her shoulder" maybe I did…."

"What?" his eyes widened.

"Well of course you haven't had a break who knows how long it has been, I bet you haven't take time to find yourself a girlfriend" she smiled like she was joking.

"Finding a girlfriend I'm not worry about that I will go for a bowl of ramen any day of the week instead."

"_Same old Naruto he will choose ramen over women" _she gave a small laugh happy that he hasn't change completely.

"I should say the same about you Sakura you probably have a boyfriend too."

"I can't I'm busy" she does remember that some of the medic has asked her out but she kindly turned them down, there was only one man she wants to have in her heart.

"Well I'm busy too I can't take a break or have ramen, much less look for a woman."

The pink haired medic crossed her arms with a frown" I'm not moving from this spot until you agree to have ramen with me."

The blond Hokage sighed" Sakura I told you I-"

"But nothing you are working too hard and you have earned a good rest I'm sure you can find someone to fill in for you while you're resting."

"Do you really want to spend time with me that badly?" he finally asked her the question.

She nodded with a smile" yes I do I want to be with you like back in the day. There's also another reason for coming here I need to talk to you…."

"If you wanted to talk to me in the first place then you should have said so, all right we'll talk what it is that you want to tell me?" he gave her a sweet smile.

She tried not to blush this is it her one chance to finally tell him. There was no backing out no turning back se was going to go through with this for good she will tell him and make sure he's not taken by the single female population of the village. She will be too stupid to let this chance slip by or even let him go this man in front of her means the entire world to her, he was everything to her. He was that precious to her she was hoping that he was still loyal to her.

"It's something personal kind of like a private topic…."

"Want me to put sound proof seals in my office?"

"I guess…."

He quickly got up from his seat taking the seal from his coat pocket he always keeps them just in case. He put one seal on the door and two more on each wall making a hand seal he activated them. Once they are active no one from the outside will be able to hear a word from any kind of conversation they will have. The sound proof seal is originally use by the ANBU interrogation division to prevent any information leak from the victim interrogated outside of the interrogation room, it was for security purposes.

"Okay the office is sealed no one will hear the conversation."

"Thanks" she nodded looking into his gorgeous cerulean eyes" Naruto….do you remember the day when I confessed to you?"

He was surprised by the question he never expected that she will bring that day how could he forget that day. He remember it like it was yesterday when she came to him while he was staying at a inn in iron country he remember her words as well as Sai's. He knew that whatever she wanted to tell him was really personal no other explanation why she will bring her confession, this was the first time she has brought it up. His heart started beating faster his face was heating getting a little red there was only one thing he could think off, but it must be a dream. He doubted her feelings for Sasuke that probably she didn't like him anymore he didn't bother to talk to her about it because no matter what she will choose he will respect her choice. In addition that he was stubborn and selfless if she loves the Uchiha he will let her be happy with him whether Sasuke approves or not, though he didn't know when he will release him his sentence is very high.

He didn't reply her question he only gave a nod approving that he does remember the day_" Sakura why are you bringing this now?"_

"Sakura….?"

"I haven't changed my mind from back then….I still love you."

He didn't reacted he walked back to his desk getting seated while the pink haired woman was staring at him surprise. She would expect that he will be thrilled that she still love him, yet he didn't even smile or blush. It was just like back then at iron country he didn't believe her he probably thought she was lying to herself again, or maybe it was the other. The worst case scenario that he didn't love her anymore it was her worst fear she won't be able to live with herself if Naruto rejects her the pain of heart break will be a whole lot worse than the one she received from Sasuke when he left Konoha. She hold the thought never to be brought again now wasn't the right time to cry she still haven't received an answer from him.

"Naruto please…."

"Why now?"

"Why because we we're busy we have been through a lot and we have so many things to do, it was hard to remember we both forgot?"

"Whenever I worked I forget for a while but then it comes back again, remembering that day telling me you love me to drop down the promise and making yourself carry a horrible burden for me. I hope you're not feeling like that anymore, that you deserve to get punish by me for always relying on me."

"I don't I made up my mind on that day I chose you because you're very precious to me, I will do whatever means necessary to protect you."

"Even if you have to kill Sasuke…."

She nodded slowly" yes we can't go back to those days no matter how much it hurts, we have to move on. We're not kids anymore and we have to face the truth and protect what is important to us our friends, our family, our village…."

"I know it took me so long to finally understand that back then I only wanted team seven to return to normal. It was all just an impossible dream from my part Sasuke wasn't the same person anymore if I bring him back to the village everyone will fear him, I don't even know if he will change his ways. I want to save him from one human being to another."

"You're not giving up and that's what matters the most."

For a moment they stood quiet their eyes met it's like they could read each other's mind. She wanted to hear his answer from her second confession he wanted to hear her answer regarding the Uchiha. He was too caught up in this that he couldn't concentrate on his paperwork he put his pen on the desk but his cerulean eyes were on the rosette's jade eyes.

"You really want to be that close to me?"

She smiled at him and went to him passing his desk" of course we're shinobi we can die any day it's better to enjoy moments like these, that's why it's important to live our lives to the fullest."

"I'm the Hokage I'm always busy I don't know if it can work…."

"We can work on that when we get there, but does that mean you have made up your mind?" she didn't wanted to lift her hopes up yet.

"First tell me what your feelings for Sasuke are?" he kept his stare on her eyes.

"I haven't loved Sasuke in years the truth is I never had any deep feelings for him, it was some silly crush. I was a shallow girl who only followed the crowd. I respected and admire him like the village once did yes I did care for him and love him but it wasn't romantically. I care for him because he was my teammate my friend…."

"You could be having a crush on me too?" he replied wanting to test her.

"Don't you dare say that I know my feelings better than anyone and my feelings for you are strong in fact they have always been there within me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have liked you since we we're little back when we were six. I remember when I first met you I saw you on the swing outside of the academy you were so lonely, I overheard the people talking mean things about you. I didn't believe any of them my mother just told me to stay away from you probably the same thing every parent told their child I obeyed her…."

"Every time I saw you I got curious I couldn't believe that you were really a bad person you didn't look like one. Eventually my curiosity ended when I met Ino and then you know the rest, I met Sasuke and I started mistreating you. Little by little I started growing feelings for you which I never noticed them but there were always there, they keep on growing until they become very strong."

"The most wonderful thing in my life was meeting you getting to know you better and see you for who you really are. I love you not because you're the Hokage or because you're very strong or even because you're the son of the fourth Hokage but because the person you are a kindhearted, selfless knuckle head with a heart of gold."

Naruto smiled at her words he felt like crying he knew she was being honest. Hearing every single word has calmed his soul making his heart leap for joy it showed how much she cares for him, she loves him. He was really clueless to never noticed that she has fallen for him he kept living in denial that she will always choose Sasuke over him, he was wrong. She has already chosen him over the Uchiha when she confessed to him she only thought about his safety over everything else. He was so lucky to have her as his friend he had to answer her confession and this time he was going to do it right.

"You know I have really missed you. Since I became Hokage I have been spending less time with you and I hated that so much it was horrible not to be with you, I always enjoyed your company Sakura. You were the first girl who actually paid attention to me and acknowledge me you have done so much for me…."

"Yet I feel like I haven't done enough" her eyes softened.

"Yes you have you have made me into a better person just like everyone else who had acknowledged me. You corrected me by scolding me whenever I did wrong or when I said something stupid, you guided me in the right path. I am happy that you took your time to notice me while you were still ogling at Sasuke you thought I was annoying but you still hang with me and you decided to become my friend."

Sakura embraced him as a couple of tears fell she was so happy looks like she knew his answer about his feelings for her" thank you Naruto I promised I will continue to stay by your side."

"That's how I want things to stay between us…."

"Does that mean that you accept my confession?" she blushed breaking the hug.

"I…." he only blush words couldn't leave his mouth.

She smiled touching the sides of his face in a tender matter" what do you say Naruto shall we take our friendship to the next level?"

"If that's what you want then yes, you looked like you have made up your mind."

"Of course I have years to make this decision and I don't regret it, I want you to give me a chance to let me in your heart. I promised you I will take good care of it."

"Then my heart is yours Sakura I hope you trust me in taking care of your heart."

She smiled moving her face closer to his" I already have and so far you have done a great job in taking care of it."

No more words needed to be said for what happen next Sakura took made the first move as she claimed her lips with his. Both adults moaned as their lips united in a passionate kiss it felt out of this world the pink haired medic wrapped her arms around his neck as the blond Hokage pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist. It started soft after a couple of seconds it became heated and wilder both were now using their tongues the ferocity of the kiss expressed how much they desired each other. They moaned as they taste their mouths and tongue it felt heavenly they never wanted this to end but eventually they have to, both break the kiss to catch their breath. Just by looking into their eyes they could see the passion and the lust they wanted more than just kiss they have recently become an official couple and they already wanted to go beyond.

"Sakura I feel like we're rushing on things we should give it some time."

"I think that we have been moving too slowly I won't mind if we do this, I have waited so long for this" her replied was sweet filled with so much desire.

"I have waited my entire life for this" he replied honestly this was his dream come true after becoming Hokage.

"Then the waiting finally ends today."

"But are you sure….?"

"Naruto I almost forgot that today is your birthday" she got up from her position with the blond.

"Oh right I almost forgot too I've been so busy that I completely lost track of time" he gave is goofy grin.

"You don't have to pretend I know you're not fond of your birthday, but after today I will guarantee you will not anymore" she licked her lips touching his face her other hand travel down caressing his chest.

The blond Hokage blushed while gulping" what are you saying Sakura?"

"Well since it's your birthday I figure I should give you your birthday gift" she removed her hair band releasing her long pink hair reaching to her back.

"Sakura….?" He was still blushing.

She smiled so seductively at him reaching the zipper of her short vest" are you ready to unwrap your gift?"

"If that's what you want I don't want to oblige you on doing this…."

"Of course this is your gift I will do anything you like" she kissed him again.

Naruto kissed her back without holding back he moaned tasting her lips once again he replied to her ferocity with equal passion and desire. After years he was finally releasing his hormones letting them take over him as he was about to make love to the pink haired medic nin, his cherry blossom. This will be one birthday gift he will truly enjoy since he has never celebrated his birthday. He will allowed Sakura to take him and love him and he will also take her showing how much he loves her they were about to go all out, no words just action.

* * *

**(Lemon time)**

By now Sakura has straddled him on his chair kissing him with so much passion letting her hormones guide her. Naruto traced his hands on her bottom giving it a squeeze he could tell it was very firm he loved it how hard it was he could spank it all day long. The kiss became wilder as both increased the volume of their moans they were ready to rip their clothes off, it had to come to an end because both were lacking air and needed to catch their breath. Sakura had removed herself from him much to the blonds' disappointment only to be met by her seductive expression full of lust the kiss has turned him on and his manhood has already reacted becoming very hard. Her hands reached to his handsome face meeting her jade eyes the fun was about to begin and it was exciting him even more.

"Just lie back and relax birthday boy I will take care of everything."

Her aroused tone has sent shivers to his spine he has never heard her talking like this before. Her tone has also revealed her sexual hunger both were feeling the same way, filled with lust and passion. He was blushing looking at the pink haired woman who has started to remove his clothing she took off first his long cloak followed by his jounin vest, then his mesh shirt. She stared at the blond jinchurikki with hungry eyes staring at his well developed muscle chest it was perfect, like it belonged to a god. He had earned such figure because of his years of intense training it's to be expected she ran her hands all over the perfect mass of muscle wanting to explore every inch of it. Naruto gave a small moan letting the pink haired kunoichi touch him as much as she likes, he kept in mind that he was going to please her, the same way too. She moaned his chest felt like touching a hard brick wall it turned her on so much and by now she knew she was very wet.

She hungrily ran her tongue all over his chest running it all along his muscles licking his salty sweat, her action made the blond Hokage groaned in pleasure. She licked his nipples adding her hands to resume her investigation on his perfect chest she ended up with licking his six pack while the whiskered blond was still groaning. Completely taken over by her hormones and desires Sakura finally reached her destination his pants wanting to see the one thing she has been dying to see for so long. Her desperate expression made Naruto smirked to think she wanted him this badly all along looks like he wasn't the only one to fulfill his sexual fantasy. Getting on her knees she unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers without thinking twice her jade eyes widened staring at his manhood. The pillar of flesh looked to be ten to eleven inches it was standing hard and proud proving his arousal she was really hungry to take it in her mouth.

"Mmm so big" she moaned staring at it.

"Looks like you like what you see Sakura….ah!"

He finished his sentence with a moan because the pink haired medic nin started sucking his dick in a heartbeat without holding back. She bobbed her head up and down rapidly while Naruto was experiencing true bliss getting a blow job from the woman he has always loved. She showed no mercy to pillar of meat although she wasn't able to take it all in she gave it her best efforts to suck it with so much ferocity. Of course she kept in mind not to use her teeth because she didn't want to hurt her blond love she only used her tongue running it all over his long rod. Every now and then she will remove her mouth from his manhood licking hi shaft and all over it while stroking it quickly, then she will go back to put it her mouth and resume her sucking. Sakura was loving the oral she was giving him having Naruto's dick in her mouth was amazing, his taste was exquisite she moaned with every action she did.

"Oh Sakura don't stop keep going!"

"Mmmmm…."

He grabbed her head and made her go deeper so she was able to suck his entire length he was still groaning at how amazing and good it felt. He knew that if this keeps up it won't be long before he reaches his climax he tried to hold on as much as he could but it was futile. The pressure was building up from all the pleasure he was receiving he was almost there and he knew it any minute now he will erupt. Finally his eyes widened reaching the end of the line he couldn't hold on anymore his orgasm was arriving.

"Sakura I'm coming!"

"Mmmmm…."

The rosette removed her mouth from his jumbo rod before she was hit by a powerful torrent. She moaned as a wave of hot thick cum hit her face, she has received one big facial. She stood shock but she felt pleasant to have so much of her lover's seed all over her while Naruto was feeling scared hoping that she didn't get angry with him. All his fears vanished when he saw her removing the cum from her face licking it from her hands tasting the hot creamy fluid. She licked her lips liking the sweet and salty taste as medic she knew semen was very healthy filled with proteins. Once she has make sure that her face clean from all the male seed she turned to look at her lover who was surprised at her recent action, but he was highly aroused by her act. It sure turned him on to see her swallowing his seed with so much vigor he was ready to take her and give her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

"Well how you do like your birthday gift so far?" the pink haired woman finished licking the remaining cum from her hand.

"I love it Sakura but even if it's my birthday gift I can't let you have all the fun, I have an obligation to satisfy you too."

She smirked at his comment she was dying for him to give her oral too" then go ahead my Hokage I'm all yours."

That was music to his ears finally he will pleasure his cherry blossom the same way she did with him. The pink haired medic nin removed her short red vest since she has unzipped it before giving oral to her man the blond Hokage stood in awe watching her wearing her mesh shirt with a small tank top resembling a bra. She removed both things with no shame she showed him her breasts making the blond jinchurikki blushed at the sight. Sakura's breasts looked like they were a C cup probably a D cup, he knew they have grown over the years once her body started developing she has become into one beautiful woman. Sakura blushed at the way he was staring at her hungrily and full of lust, namely he was staring at her breasts she has never complained of the size of her chest. She was happy that Naruto like them the way they are he wasn't a big breast fanatic like most men, he was truly exceptional from the rest and coming for someone who spent three years training with the biggest pervert in the world.

The blond Hokage touched her breasts making her moan softly without hurting her he fondle them feeling her pink nipples on his fingers. Slowly he touch them from all kinds of directions the small action made her nipples hardened they looked very lick able like they were welcoming his tongue. Sakura licked her lips seeing the blond jincurikki moved closer to her breasts and follow by licking the pink nubs he ran his tongue all over them before sucking on them. She moaned pulling him closer so he doesn't stop she loved it he was doing a good job on her chest she could feel that she was getting more wet between her legs. Naruto licked one breast while fondling the other one then he will change places, licking and sucking the pink nipple he loved playing with her breasts.

"Oooohhh Naruto yes don't stop!"

"Mmm your breasts taste so good Sakura."

His right hand went lower reaching her woman hood touching through the fabric of her black spandex shorts he was still sucking on her left breast. He sadly had to stopped his ministrations on her breast he was satisfied and now he wanted to go lower he looked at the pink haired woman who nodded giving him permission to remove her shorts. He removed them letting them get to the ground and she carefully removed them still wearing her black sandals. The blond jicnhurikki was staring at her with pure sexual hunger the underwear she was wearing was a pair of tight shorts allowing them to show her firm round ass, he went to business and removed the small underwear shorts. He grinned like a pervert while Sakura was blushing in embarrassment staring at her pussy which was soaked wet he felt his manhood react and it started throbbing wanting to penetrate some pink meat. The wet womanhood looked very tasty filled with so much of her honey he was going to give her the best pleasure ever.

"Sakura get on my desk and spread your legs that's an order."

"Yes Hokage-sama" she replied like the obedient shinobi she is.

She did as told getting on the desk and spread her legs as wide as she could allowing the blond Hokage to see everything. He stood in full arousal watching her wet pussy with the same color as her hair he slowly proceed with touching it he remember while traveling with Jiraiya that he gave him some sex education. He tried to ignored it but he ended up listening to the toad sanin he was told about the woman's reproductive organ the vagina that it was a very sensitive part of the woman's body. Among them was the clitoris which it can stimulate a woman's sexual arousal and orgasmic pleasure by simply touching it or rubbing it, woman were more sensitive on the clitoris. He needed to do it gentle and make sure he did it right in order to pleasure his cherry blossom the last thing on his mind was hurting her. He started using his finger on the clit rubbing in it gently causing Sakura to shriek in surprise and gave a soft moan, so far so good.

"Mmm Naruto yeah keep going."

"Then get ready I'm just getting started" he smirked.

He increased his speed on the small part adding his other hand inserting his fingers inside of her entrance it caused the rosette to moan loudly in full approval. He trusted his fingers in and out giving her an idea of what was yet to come in the ride of pleasure the more he does it the more of her juices were spilling out. She gave more moans loving his ministrations rubbing her clit plus fingering her was driving her crazy she touched her own breast pinching her nipples watching the man she loves finger fucking her. She never imagined he will be this good or that he was this good with his fingers she moaned as a sign that he continues his ministrations on her pussy.

"Naruto ooooohhhhhh yes more give me more my Hokage!"

"Yeah you like that I'm going to do something even better."

He stopped his fingering but he was still rubbing her clit with his other hand. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw him plunging his face on her sex she knew she was about to receive great pleasure. She hold on to her dear life as soon as she felt Narto's tongue licking her outer walls she gave a moan so loud it could have been heard throughout the entire village. Luckily the sound proof seal the blond jinchurikki placed on the office prevented this from happening he smiled mentally he used them. He licked her wet outer walls while spreading her lips licking her entrance, running his tongue all over her sex. The pink haired medic was going insane from the pleasure she was feeling she knew what was happening, she was very close to reach her climax. The pleasure was building up it won't be long now her orgasm was about to hit her it will probably be a huge blast, after all like Naruto she has never masturbated before.

"Naruto oooooohhhhhh I'm almost there keep going!"

"Go ahead my cherry blossom cum for me!"

He resumed his licking and clit rubbing giving the rosette her final moans before reaching her end in the ride of oral pleasure. A couple of licks and her jade eyes widened she couldn't hold it anymore her climax arrived.

"Naruto!" she shouted in pure ecstasy feeling her orgasm hitting her.

She released a fountain of her juices shocking the blond Hokage he has never seen anything like it, she moaned until the feeling was gone. He drank as much as her could from her vaginal fluids her taste was incredible the taste of the cherry blossom was unique. She watched him licking all the juice from his hand tasting it like his life depended on it the sight alone has turned her on a lot. He got up removing his pants completely his manhood standing proud and hard it was throbbing wanting to penetrate her he gave it a few strokes getting ready for the main event. Sakura seemed to have read his mind as she spread her pussy wide gladly welcoming his cock they have done enough oral and they were ready to make love the only proof to show how much the love each other. Naruto signaled her to leave the desk and she did as told in one quick movement he threw everything on the desk from his paper work and his pen the rosette already knew what he has in mind.

"Lie on the desk" he followed his role as Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Obedient as always Sakura did as told she would never disobey her Hokage of course she added the bonus to spread her legs her wet womanhood was begging for his manhood to pierce her. They saw the burning passion in their eyes how much they have waited for this moment to arrive, the day they will become one in the act of love. To Naruto he has dreamed of this moment for as long as he remembers he never thought it will become a reality, that it was going to remain just a dream a mere fantasy of he's. To Sakura she has waited for this moment for years ever since she realized she had deep strong feelings for the blond he was the only one she wanted to lose her virginity, not Sasuke. After all the pain he endured for her sake in trying to make her happy and after the burden he took for her no doubt this was the man for her, the only person she will remain loyal and faithful forever.

"Yes Naruto do it take me make love to me, my virginity is the best gift I can offer you."

He nodded with a smile" don't worry I promise I'll be gentle."

She smiled in return she knew he will keep his word because he promised her. A promise made by Uzumaki Naruto it was a promise that he will keep forever no matter what, his word was his bond. He got on top of her on his desk he guided his throbbing dick towards his destination an anticipated pink pussy. Slowly he reached her sex his shaft started to make contact the pink haired medic gave a small shriek of pain as she was starting to feel is manhood entering her. The blond jicnhurikki assured her making sure he wasn't hurting her he help her relax by kissing her and giving a couple of soft touches anything to calm her down. He slowly entered her until he has reached something a little solid he knew what it was he has heard about it from Jiraiya. He was about to tear down her barrier the proof of her virginity breaking it down it's what causes the great pain on the female.

He proceeded to break down the small wall while Sakura was groaning in pain she was quiet by another kiss from the blond. He slowly entered her breaking her virginity barrier he started moving little by little until the pink haired woman got used to his huge length and size. After a couple of minutes of first time penetration Sakura has finally got used to his size little by little the pain was fading away and soon she started feeling pleasure. Naruto noticed her expression she didn't looked like she was in pain she was showing a pleasurable expression, he was confirmed with the soft moaning coming from her. That was his cue to go fast since she was no longer hurting in the process of making love he moaned as well pounding her pussy felt very good it was very tight. He increased his speed a little as he groaned followed by the cries of the pink haired kunoichi both were now moving in perfect rhythm.

"Faster Naruto!"

"So tight!"

The rosette wrapped her legs around his waist to have more of him inside of her increasing the pleasure. The blond Hokage has increased his speed again moaning giving Sakura's pussy a real pounding and she replied back with her loud moans of passion, it soon followed with the smacking noise of their bodies colliding with the other. The blond jinchurikki shut her up with a passionate kiss with she accepted adding lots of tongue action even if they felt like moaning from the intense pleasure they were feeling. They moved in perfect rhythm still kissing while the rosette wrapped her arms around his back holding the man she loves with her dear life loving the wild ride he was giving her.

"Naruto ooooooohhhh more do it faster!"

"Oh yeah Sakura you're amazing!"

He was caught off guard as the rosette turned him over putting him on the desk with her on top, this time she wanted to be the one in control. She lowered her lips rapidly moaning his name in pure ecstasy as the blond Hokage added pleasure moving his cock in her the smacking noises was still heard and they were getting louder. For a moment they were staring at their eyes lots of passion was showing in them, but most it reflected the large amount of lust and sexual hunger. There were also satisfying their carnal desires, Naruto got up a little kissing his cherry blossom once more they ended the hungry kiss with their tongues. The pink haired medic nin moaned uncontrollably while grabbing one of her breast pinching her nipple her twin was grabbed by the hungry jinchurikki squeezing it and pinching the nipple, both were showing no signs that they were stopping. Soon their bodies were full of sweat from the harcore workout they were truly testing their stamina and holding their orgasm, both determined to take this pleasurable ride for as long as they could.

"Oooohhhhh fuck Naruto I love it you're dick feels so good!"

"Oh yeah my cherry blossom you're pussy is the best!"

"Oooohhh more my Hokage!"

Naruto ended his pounding before grabbing her ass he removed himself from her while the pink haired woman was panting. She looked like she was exhausted but she was still hungry and fully aroused she wanted her Hokage to continue pounding her womanhood with his huge pillar of flesh.

"Get on your knees right now!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

She did as ordered by her superior and got herself in doggy style position on his desk while the blond jinchurikki was stroking his cock preparing it for another round pussy banging. This time he was determined to give it to her faster and harder, he wanted to give her the best orgasm yet. He hungrily licked his lips having an amazing view of her firm round ass her sex was still soaked wet he made a mental note there were also be a lot of spanking. He gave a double spanking on her booty earning an excited moan from the rosette she seems to like getting spanked he finally ended the teasing stabbing her pussy again. Sakura moaned happy that he was going to continue the ride of pleasure her eyes widened as Naruto resumed his pounding going very fast, both moaned loudly.

"Yeah you like that?"

"Oh yes more, faster my Hokage punish my pussy more!"

He resumed loving how he pounded her ass it move slightly since it was very firm he still loved it, her behind was truly gorgeous and sexy. Everything about Sakura was sexy to him so it didn't matter what part of her he likes the most he groaned he couldn't believe it he was almost at his limit reaching his climax. The rosette moaned she too was feeling her climax it won't be long before they reached the end of their pleasurable trip all good things must come to an end, that's what they say. The whiskered jinchurikki raised the pink haired kunoichi making her look at him both were still in the act of love.

"Sakura I'm about to come!"

"Me too I'm almost there!"

One final thrust is that it took for them to reach their orgasms.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The huge sexual impulse was like an explosion that went inside of their bodies. Naruto has shot another powerful hot load this time inside of Sakura's womb while the pink haired woman has soaked his dick with a wave of her own love juice. The desk also got soaked by the mix of sexual fluids both were still in pure passionate embrace waiting for the feeling of their orgasm to vanish. He kissed her cheek while touching her breasts roaming his hands all over her hand that was all they could take. Both collapsed on top of the desk panting heavily and their bodies filled with sweat due to their well given efforts in their sexual workout. Sakura reached him and kissed him happy to have share this intimate moment with him and he was also feeling the same way too.

"Happy birthday Naruto."

"Thank you Sakura trust me I will never forget this gift ever."

She giggle kissing him again" how about if we go get some ramen now?"

"Great idea the sex has made me very hungry."

"First you should use some odor spray to get rid of the smell" she could smell the scent of sex strongly in the office it was no wonder since both of them went all out during their love making.

"Right but let's get dress first."

_"Next time I will make sure to give you one heck of a birthday gift too Sakura..."_

As they put on their clothing they couldn't helped but smile at each other. From the moment they have given up their virginity to the other they knew that from this day on it will be the beginning of their perfect relationship filled with love, trust and understanding. It was no surprise that they already had that way before they had sex they were so close no one or anything could split them apart.

* * *

_**FIN**_

**How was that I hope you all have like it and remember to review. I'm going back to continue with the next chapter of Am I worthy to love you look forward to it probably by the end of the month or beginning of November. Until the next time farewell and peace!**


End file.
